Лишь игра
by Kay Halli
Summary: Саундвэйв и Шоквэйв до отбытия первого на Землю. Не особенно сюжетно, т.к. присалось ради прикола. Слэш имеется.


Название: Лишь игра.  
Автор: Kay Halli.  
Вселенная: ну, где-то в районе G1, но ближе к «Megatron Origin», хотя я уже сама запуталась.  
Пейринг: Саундвэйв/Шоквэйв, можно наоборот. POV нескольких механоидов, включая вышеупомянутых.  
Предупреждение: автору паршиво – она сублимирует. Писалось, как ответ на вызов: «накатать чё-нить с данным пейрингом», так что особого сюжета или логики, или приручённых обоснуев ждать не стоит. Рейтинг детский… пока.

Часть 1

…Милая, всё это – лишь игра. Лишь игра.  
Надо продержаться до утра. До утра…©

_- Происходящее можно описать одним словом – эксперимент. Самый грандиозный эксперимент за всё моё существование. Эксперимент, охвативший собой весь Кибертрон.  
Нет, на самом деле, глупо было бы ожидать какой-то идеи, цели, миссии от бывшего шахтёра – нынешнего уголовника Праймасовой милостью. Я думаю, единственное, что интересовало, да, скорее всего, и сейчас интересует Мегатрона – так это улучшение собственного существования. Если для этого надо сколотить банду – нет проблем. Организатор он хороший, объективно говоря. Но он не лидер. И никогда им не был.  
Встряхнуть закосневшее в своём сытом и безмятежном существовании общество; уничтожить огромную бюрократическую машину, погрязшую в коррупции, и уверовавшую в свою избранность и непогрешимость… Красиво сказано. Даже пафосно.  
Слишком пафосно для недавнего «пролетария» – так, кажется, называются низшие рабочие слои общества в некоторых обитаемых системах. Этого гладиатора пиарили. Достаточно грамотно и неявно; достаточно профессионально для того, чтобы за короткий срок под его командование пришли десятки трансформеров – причём не только спарклинги, но и вполне взрослые «экземпляры».  
Поначалу именно это и привлекло меня в его банду. Профессионалы в какой бы то ни было области всегда были моей тайной слабостью – ничего удивительного, что меня заинтересовал и этот таинственный «пиарщик»._

_- Я играю всю жизнь. Это практически прошито в моей базовой программе. Время расчерчено клетками – белыми и чёрными; на клетках этих – ты сам и те, с кем существуешь в течение этого сета. Рокировка, шах и мат – и всё по новой.  
Но в игре такого масштаба я принимаю участие впервые – и это игра из тех, где серебряные медали не вручают. Победитель же получает всё. В буквальном смысле.  
Это стоило того, чтобы оставить своего прежнего работодателя и с головой погрузиться в Каонское подполье. Это стоило того, чтобы день за днём исподволь внушать Мегатрону мысли о преобразовании Вселенной.  
С моей помощью безродный преступник превратился в борца за независимость, под начало которого шли все угнетённые и обездоленные. Конечно, наёмники, искатели приключений и лёгкой наживы, да и такие же нелегалы, как и он сам, составляли немалый процент так называемых «десептиконов», но в этой игре без них никак нельзя было обойтись. На данной стадии, по крайней мере.  
И, всё-таки, его я не ждал. Конечно, поддержка интеллектуальной элиты Кибертрона нам не помешала бы, но этот… Я всеми своими сенсорами чувствовал подвох.  
И конкурентов я терпеть не собирался._

_- Знаете, какое самое любимое развлечение у гладиатора?  
Наблюдать за тем, как сражаются другие.  
А за этими двумя – и подавно.  
Сначала они присматривались друг к другу, принюхивались, можно сказать. Оценивали. Выискивали слабые места. Потом воспоследовали первые пробные удары. Особенно забавно было выслушивать их перебранки – вы когда-нибудь слышали, как ругаются два дрона? Вот примерно то же самое, только в их исполнении. Наивные…  
В этой игре и я был не против поучаствовать._

_- Нет, ну надо же! Телепат. Впрочем, теперь ничего удивительного нет…  
- Ещё одна пушка… Мало мне Мегатрона, что ли?!  
- Ситуация накаляется… Добавим-ка интереса…_

Стоило отдать должное разведке Автоботов – они точно знали, где и когда представители высшего руководящего звена противника останутся без охраны и связи с центром. И стоило отдать должное своей с немалым трудом завоёванной репутации, страх перед которой вынудил их войска применить дистанционные взрывные устройства. Десептиконы были слегка дезориентированы, заперты в заваленном обломками бункере, но активны.  
- Переходы в мою лабораторию практически не засыпаны. Шансы на то, что моя библиотека инфоносителей не повреждена, составляют около 89. Предлагаю разделиться. Я заберу свои архивы…  
- Рекомендация: наша приоритетная задача – доставить разведданные Мегатрону. Потолочное перекрытие крайне неустойчиво, возможен коллапс. Предлагаю расчистить выход. Твои архивы – несущественны.  
- Данная бомбёжка существенно снижает ценность твоих данных, а мои архивы не должны попасть к Автоботам. Их коэффициент полезности превышает 72.  
- Предположение: ты можешь восстановить их с нуля. Автоботы считают нас ликвидированными, следовательно…  
- Расположение взрывных устройств, а также их мощность, позволяют с вероятностью 69 предполагать, что Автоботы не ставили своей целью нашу ликвидацию. А _твоё_ упорство даёт основание предполагать, что ты…  
Такого кассетник уже вынести не мог. Да, для него, как для игрока, это вполне можно было счесть провалом, впрочем…  
_Вряд ли деактивированный Шоквэйв сможет кому-нибудь об этом поведать._  
Они сцепились не на жизнь, а на смерть. Саундвэйв одной рукой отводил в сторону манипулятор-оружие Шоквэйва, другой – пытался выдернуть единственный его окуляр. Противник не сдавал позиций, безошибочно определив самое уязвимое место кассетника – деку, методичным разрушением которой и занимался.  
Ситуация постепенно становилась патовой. А могло ли быть иначе, если они оба с лёгкостью высчитывали или _считывали_ дальнейшие действия друг друга?! Напряжение нарастало. Казалось, воздух в маленьком бункере уже потрескивал от статики… когда Шоквэйв зацепился за выступающий из стены обломок арматуры, покачнулся и неуклюже рухнул на пол, подминая кассетника под себя. Саунд аж вздрогнул от экзотичности ощущений: выступающая грудная секция противника весьма удачно поместилась в его отделении для кассет, а его пушка… Он попытался вывернуться, свести ноги, но, глядя в зловеще разгорающийся окуляр Шоквэйва, понял, что снова подставился самым идиотским образом. Учёный выдержал гнетущую паузу, а потом толкнул руку-пушку вперёд. Саунд снова вздрогнул. Раздался протестующий скрип пластин набедренной брони кассетника.  
- Или ты раскрываешься, или я сам пробью себе дорогу.  
- Не решишься!  
- Проверим? – с этими словами Шоквэйв приставил дуло прямо к паховой пластине зажатого трансформера и ударил слабеньким электрическим импульсом по замкам. – Последний шанс, красавчик, следующий выстрел будет на полную мощность.  
- Ты не выйдешь отсюда живым, Юникроном клянусь! – прошипел Саундвэйв, посылая команду на разблокировку. Это было унизительно! Позорно! Да только жить хотелось больше…  
- О, какие эмоции, какие чувства… – насмешливо протянул Шоквэйв. – Но, знаешь, что?.. Я попытаюсь.  
И с этими словами он резко двинул пушку вовнутрь кассетника. Саунд закричал, попытался вывернуться, выползти, только вот Шоквэйв придавил его надёжней мусорного компрессора.  
- Юникрон тебя задери, придурок! Полегче, мне же больно!!  
- Больно?! Боль, красавчик, считается неотъемлемой частью нашего существования. – каждое слово Шоквэйв сопровождал очередным толчком, постепенно погружаясь в горячее, вибрирующее нутро кассетника. – И отрицать это, значит отрицать саму жизнь. Боль надо принять, полюбить её, и тогда…  
Его пушка уже целиком была внутри Саунда и он позволил себе остановиться на минутку, слегка передохнуть. Внешняя нейросеть буквально плавилась там, где её касались провода и вывернутые детали кассетника – такое щекотное возбуждение, что хотелось задержаться подольше, впитать в себя эту дрожь, отпечатать её в Искре.  
- Тогда она подарит тебе то, с чем не сравнится никакое удовольствие мира! – первый магнитно-резонансный импульс словно в кучу смял все внутренние сенсоры Саундвэйва. Он снова завопил, сжимая системы, пытаясь выпихнуть из себя это чужое, терзающее изнутри. Безрезультатно.  
Шоквэйв послал второй импульс, буквально вплавляя себя в распластавшегося на полу трансформера. Это было забавно – перегружать защитные контуры телепата, «глушить» его сенсоры, перехватывать управление. Он слегка подался назад, одновременно увеличивая напряжение, и снова рванулся вперёд, посылая усиленный импульс прямо к Искре невольного партнёра. И ещё раз. И ещё…  
Саунд буквально чувствовал, как плавится металлическая обмотка на магистральных топливопроводах, как Искра беспомощно пульсирует в своей камере, пытаясь поглотить избыток приходящей извне энергии.  
- Если… а-ах… я взорвусь… мы погибнем… оба… ты этого-о-ох…  
- Повтори ещё раз, красавчик, я, знаешь ли, плохо расслышал.  
- Твой процессор… дефф… дефектен…  
- Но и в этом есть своя прелесть…  
Ещё один импульс. Саундвэйв мучительно выгнулся дугой: визор уже отключился, в аудиодатчиках слышался лёгкий шелест – кажется, именно такой шум назывался реликтовым излучением Вселенной, и, по легенде, именно его слышал каждый трансформер перед дезактивацией.  
- Хв… хсш-ш… а-а-аш…  
Шоквэйв с любопытством навострил свои аудиодатчики: кажется, его подопытный уже готов был отправиться к Праймасу. Что ж, придётся прерваться. Он положил вторую руку на живот кассетнику и переключил пару своих внутренних клапанов – в разошедшиеся швы брони Саундвэйва хлынули потоки охлаждающей жидкости. Последний отчаянный рывок, последний мучительно-сладкий вскрик. И тишина.

- Ты ведь специально упал, да?  
- Классика жанра: даже если у тебя нет троянской лихорадки, это ещё не значит, что за тобой не следят. Упал-то я как раз случайно, и… хм… застрял в тебе тоже по чистой случайности. А вот потом ты сам себя сдал со всеми проводами.  
- Не верю. Специально. Ты как-то закрыл свой логический контур.  
- Не закрывал – не до того было, если помнишь. Просто мысли и действия у нас далеко не всегда взаимосвязаны. Поверить не могу, что ты этого не знаешь. С твоим-то опытом…  
- Нет.  
- Что нет?  
- Нету у меня пока большого опыта – это непрофильная прошивка.  
- А-а, ну, что ж, тогда – небольшой урок на будущее. Мысли и эмоции, которые ты считываешь с других процессоров, перерабатываются в твоём собственном и трактуются в приложении к твоему опыту и базам памяти. Проще говоря, ты считываешь мысль: _«Я ненавижу тебя!»_ и автоматически записываешь этого трансформера в личные враги, поскольку сам думал бы точно так же, размышляя о враге. А на самом деле он может и не враг тебе, он может вообще тебя впервые в жизни видит и ему налить на тебя совершенно, просто у него кончается топливо, ему паршиво и в такие минуты он с ненавистью думает о каждом, кто попадается ему на пути. Понятно?  
- Откуда такие познания?  
- Думаешь, ты – первый телепат, с которым я имею дело?  
- А-а…  
- Перезагружайся. Потолок выдержит – свои лаборатории я сам проектировал и строил. Босс и без нас справится.  
- Вот только не надо за меня…  
- Выключайся. Или я сам тебя выключу. Морду мне набить ещё успеешь.


End file.
